<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Power Play by GetMcDunkedOn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23504155">Power Play</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetMcDunkedOn/pseuds/GetMcDunkedOn'>GetMcDunkedOn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brainwashing, Ecto-Breasts (Undertale), Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), F/M, Fingering, Hypnosis, Mind Control, Multiple Orgasms, Multiverse, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex, dubcon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:33:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23504155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetMcDunkedOn/pseuds/GetMcDunkedOn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chaos thinks she's gotten much better at being a good person. But she still has needs, and one of them is to get this asshole to stop looking at her like she's the scum of the earth. And maybe play with his mind a little while she's at it.</p>
<p>Chaos = fem dustfell!Sans<br/>Salem = reapertale!Sans</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reaper!Sans/Dustfell Sans, Sans/Sans (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Power Play</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="resolved">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><p>
  <span>Chaos liked to think that she was adjusting well. She hadn’t done a single violence in like… at least three weeks. And before that little mishap, it had been almost two months. That was a pretty good record! Considering she had gone from tearing through the multiverse, dusting anything and everything she came across while cackling madly, this was a major improvement. So what if she slipped up now and then? All kinds of people in recovery did!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But that didn't stop that smug, giggly bastard from looking at her with those judgmentally blank eyes. Salem, the incarnated god of death, liked to make stupid death puns and grow pumpkins… And judge murderers. Like, okay, maybe murder was bad. But that was why she was trying to be better! And the blank looks only made her want to strangle someone more. If only she could just.. Make him not… an idea started to form in her head. She grinned slowly, watching him laugh that ridiculous tittering giggle at something one of his friends said. Oh, this was going to be fun.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - - - - - - - - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Salem had a suspiciously weird feeling as he approached his house. Alarm bells were going off, but he wasn't sure why. He looked around twice, as thoroughly as he could. No one seemed to be nearby, watching creepily or anything. The door was still locked… hrm. He shook off his feeling and went inside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He came face to face with glowing, swirling, pinkish-purple eyes. He jumped, inhaling sharply, and instinctively tried to shove. His hands were grabbed and pinned before he could, and he struggled uselessly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"chaos?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"shhh."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"how the hell did you-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"shhhhh. don't fight me, sweetie, i'm stronger than you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He scoffed at that, again trying to wrench his hands free. She had a firm grip, and he couldn't manage it. He let his pupils go, a creepy grin stretching wide across his face. He stared her down without fear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"stronger than me? you don't know what you're talking about. i'm-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"the god of death, yes, yes, that's what you always say." She giggled, leaning in a little more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He leaned back, hackles raised, narrowing his gaze. He knew it. He knew there was something deeply wrong with her. He was willing to give plenty of people second chances. Even third, fourth, fifth chances. He knew dusts found it hard to reconnect back to society. But something about her always screamed predator, and now he knew why. She still thought she could do whatever she wanted without consequences. He opened his mouth to speak again but she cut him off, leaning forward even more, until their foreheads touched. Her eyes swirled and flickered, brighter, closer, harder to ignore.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"but that's a joke, salem. a lie. a power play."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"oh it's very real-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"no it's not. you want it to be. you want to be as strong and powerful as a god, but the truth is, you're weak. so very weak."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He growled, trying to intensify his glare, again wrenching at his wrists. His arms were getting warm and tired, though, and his efforts were waning. She was strong.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"i know what you're doing," he said next, switching tactics. "you're trying to hypnotize me. but that doesn't work on gods. i'm not falling for you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"oh?" She giggled, pressing her body against his more. She was wearing ecto, and her soft chest pressed against his ribs a little distractingly. He tried to press himself flatter against the door, but it didn't help much. "what a silly boy you are. of course it's working, because you're not a god."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"nope. heh. not working. you hear how un-hypnotized i am right now? it's amazing."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"tell me something, sweetie pie… if you're not hypnotized… why haven't you looked away?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"...what?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The floor dropped out from under Salem. He suddenly felt dizzy, fear prickling at him for the first time. His pupils returned, the creepy grin falling away. She was right. She was probably grinning like a hyena right now, but he couldn't even tell, because she was right. He hadn't closed his sockets or turned his face away or even looked at any other part of her except for her eyes. She laughed softly again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"see? you silly, weak boy, you were helpless against me and you had no idea."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"but… but i… no. i'm not… i can look away."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"because you're a god, and gods can't get hypnotized."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"yeah."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"go on, then. prove it."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn't prove it. He kept staring, willing himself to look away from the swirling, spiraling, glowing, beautiful- he tried to close his sockets, but they seemed frozen, wide as moons. Starting to panic more, he tried again to free his hands. They felt numb, tired, and weak, and he could barely manage a twitch. She let them go anyway, and they fell uselessly to his sides. He couldn't lift them again, they were too heavy. He felt very, very weak.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"that's right, salem sweetness. you can't." She reached up and stroked at his cheek a little, and he couldn't even manage to jerk away from the touch. "you can't resist me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"i-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"because you're not a god, dear. gods are powerful, immortal, unbeatable beings. gods are strong. and you're not strong, precious. you're weak. so very, very weak."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"i'm…" He swallowed. This was wrong. All of this was wrong. How was this happening? "i'm not… i-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"you are. you're weak and helpless. look at you, poor thing, can't even move an inch. can't even talk."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"i…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"maybe you could talk if you could think, but you can't think right now, because you're so hypnotized. every thought you have just melts away. every word you want to speak gets lost in the swirling of my eyes. go on, try it. try to talk. try to think."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He opened his mouth again, intending to tell her speaking was perfectly easy if she'd just stop interrupting, but the words turned to mush as he thought them. He tried to call them back, but her eyes were swirling and spinning and it was so pretty that he kept forgetting. he had to say… he had to say something… he had to tell her… what did he have to tell her? He had to… her eyes were swirling. He had to do something, right? But what? What did he… pretty eyes. Thinking was hard. Pretty swirling… His mouth hung open for some reason, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He couldn't think. He just kept staring. She traced his jawline again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"that's right, sweetie. you're so deeply hypnotized that you can't think at all anymore."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her voice echoed strangely in his skull, the words bouncing around in the emptiness. He thought maybe something about this wasn't quite right, but the idea was loose and slipping away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"you know what that means?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn't sure he knew what anything meant right now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"it means you're not a god. you're not strong. you silly, silly boy, you keep clinging to this idea that you're a powerful god, but the truth is, you were pretending. you were trying so hard to act like a strong, powerful being, but it was all pretend. you're weak. you're helpless."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He made a noise. He wasn't sure why, he just sort of did it. A silly grunt from his weak, helpless mouth. He was drooling a little. She wiped it away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then her hand slipped under his cloak and inside his trousers. Delicate, buzzy ecto stroked his pelvis and he made another sound, this one more surprised. His hips twitched a little, but his body was so heavy that that was the only movement he could make. She was rubbing slowly, gently, and he made another soft grunting sound, the sensation filling up his empty skull like her words had done before. She moved back, taking those lovely spinning eyes a little away, and he reacted automatically, trying to follow them. His legs were jelly, though, and all he managed to do was lean forward until gravity started to take over. She caught him with her other hand so he was half-fainted, barely holding himself up. His face was mostly on top of her chest, so his pupils had to roll up to keep watching her eyes. She was still stroking his pelvis, focusing on his pubic symphysis. Then she started to speak again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"my silly, weak, helpless boy, look at you… all melted for me~ you're so very silly, do you know why?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He moaned, magic starting to pool around her fingers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"oh right, you can't think~ that's okay, i'll tell you. you're silly because you think you want to be strong. but the truth is, being weak is a good thing. a very, very good thing! because when you're weak and helpless… you're also obedient. and weak, helpless, obedient people… get lots and lots of pleasure."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sped up her fingers and he moaned again, trembling, drooling onto her chest. Every single word she said made so much sense in his pliant, empty mind. He felt weak. He felt helpless. He felt obedient. And most of all, he felt pleasure. Almost unbearable pleasure, at this point, as his magic struggled and failed to form with her fingers in the way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"i'll tell you a secret, my sweet, silly boy. weak, helpless, obedient people get to do lots of things. they get to do aaaall the things mistress tells them to when they're so deeply hypnotized like you. and when they obey, they feel even more pleasure. just the act of doing what you're told feels so incredibly, sexually pleasing. for example… grind against me."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The absolute weight that had been dragging him down lessened around his hips, and he immediately started grinding against her fingers, grunting and panting. He quivered, his magic roiling. Hot bursts of pleasure went through him as he realized he'd obeyed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"you're allowed to talk."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"uuuhn, i-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"but! only what mistress tells you to say. you're allowed to call out your mistress's title, and you're allowed to tell me how weak, obedient, and helpless you are. and, of course, you're allowed to answer my questions. do you understand?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"uh-huh…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"tell me what you are, my silly boy."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"i… weak… helpless… obedient…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"good boy. keep telling me, over and over. go on, sweetness."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"weak… helpless… obedient… w-weak… he-eelpless… ohhh… ohhhbedi-ient… weeeaak… help… helpless… obe...dient…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His tongue felt heavy and hot, but he was so hypnotized, Mistress told him to and he had to. It felt good to obey. He kept slurring out the words, humping her fingers, staring fuzzily into her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"good boy… what a good boy… cum for mistress. cum."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"ohhh… ohhhh!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a wordless cry, he went rigid against her. His magic had never properly formed, so it just broke apart and spattered everywhere messily. His vision swam for a moment, but when he came back down, it refocused right back on the shifting colors.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - - - - - - - - - </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She scooped him up into her arms, not bothering with the mess coating her hand, and then carried him to the bedroom. There, she set him.down and pulled off all of his clothes. He laid there limply and let it happen, staring vacantly. Once they were both naked, she crawled over him and started grinding an already soaked pussy against his pelvis. Again, their foreheads touched, making it easier for him to focus on her lovely gaze. Every little grind set her breasts rubbing against his ribs. Slowly, he started to moan again, rolling his hips up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"mmm… form a dick for me, silly boy."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He did as he was told immediately, his magic snapping into place. It was throbbing and hard already, and he made a noise of pleasure as she started to graze her entrance against his tip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"beg me to put it in."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"please," he slurred, gazing up at her with hazed pupils. "please put it in, please, mistress, please."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"good boy. such a good boy."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She rolled her hips down and took him in all at once. He choked on a moan, arching up again, his mouth and jaw covered in drool, his tongue hanging out a little. He was so much prettier when he wasn't giggling knowingly, or staring judgmentally. Just like this, he was perfect. She started to ride him, repeating over and over how her silly boy only wanted to think he was a god, was only foolishly trying to deny his weak, helpless, obedient nature. He absorbed it like a sponge, slurring out his mantra endlessly, nodding along, and never looking away even when his eyelights got so glazed he was probably hardly processing her hypnotic gaze anymore. She bid him to cum again and again, reinforcing her orders with pleasure, making him want to believe it more every time he squirted his obedience into her. Finally, after they'd both cum who knew how many times, she slumped against him, dismissing both of their magic with a gasped order. He was barely conscious, sockets fluttering, whimpering softly. But she had one more thing to do before she let him pass out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She gripped his cheeks gently and pressed their foreheads together again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"you loved that, my silly, obedient boy, didn't you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"uh… uh-huh…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"it was the best thing that's ever happened to you, huh?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"nnnhhh…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"you love being weak, helpless, obedient."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"be...dient…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"you're going to wake up with no memory of what happened ever since you walked in your house. you won't remember i was here. you won't remember being hypnotized. but when you look into my eyes and they're pink, you're going to remember absolutely everything, and feel just like this again. do you understand?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"yes… mistress…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"good boy."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shivered, pupils rolling up briefly as the praise gave him an aftershock of pleasure. She giggled and patted his cheek again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"now sleep, my sweet boy. sleep."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"nnnhh…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His sockets drifted closed, and his breathing slowed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She got up to clean up the mess on both of them, had some water to replenish her magic, set a cup down for him, and then left.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- - - - - - - - - -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Salem awoke groggily. He saw water nearby, and expended far too much effort, in his opinion, to reach for it and drink it down. That was a little better. He got up and got dressed. Funny, he didn't remember getting inside and going to bed, but… he must've just been really tired. He shrugged it off, going about his day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He saw Chaos a few times, and tried to keep his distance. For some reason, he just didn't trust her… But she kept grinning at him for some reason. It made him bristle. He shot his best creepy look her way, hoping it would make her leave him alone. Instead, it made her get up and approach. His danger senses started screaming at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"back off, lady."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"how rude, i only came to say hi."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"hi. now go away."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"you're so mean to me… is that any way to treat your mistress?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Surprised, he burst out laughing and gave her an incredulous look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"my what??"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"mmm. your mistress."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"don't even pull that shit on me. first of all, i'm the god of-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes sparked pink and started to swirl. A feeling of heaviness washed through him, and he stammered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"i'm the… i'm…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"sorry, silly boy…i can’t hear you..." she leaned in, touching their foreheads gently, and rubbed his pelvis through his pants. His member formed without any conscious effort. "what are you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"i… weak… helpless… obedient…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The words rang true as everything came rushing back. He let his legs fall apart, mind hazing over. Relief filled him as he acknowledged his true self. The power play he'd clung to fell away, leaving him filled with nothing but pleasure and static.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“good boy. weak, helpless, and obedient. good boy. cum for mistress.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He came right there, in the middle of the park, and spent the next few hours begging for more.</span>
</p>

<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Maybe I'll do a sequel to this... lemme know if you think I should in a comment, and what it should be about.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>